Rebounds and Dutiful Mistakes
by Ziva-Tali-David
Summary: Set around The Stalker. Mac is losing it. Umm not a good summary. Mac/AJ and Mac/Harm


**So I usually write NCIS, but was watching The Stalker recently, and found the bedroom scene nagging at my conscious…so guess what I'm writing. I also thought she got over some of it a little quickly**

**Disclaimer: Do not own JAG, and yes I'm aware I've left out some conversations. Poetic License people.**

**Bottle**

She was partially glad Coster had called her, it meant she wouldn't have to look the Admiral in the eye again for at least a couple of hours. She'd so wanted to kiss him, and she'd seen it in a rare flash of emotion that he wanted her too.

Sitting in his office, she couldn't help but smirk at the Admirals look when he said that Coster had been in love with her and as a result was spending life behind bars. Nevertheless, she didn't miss the warning.

Well. I tried to carry on without you. He replies to Harm's comment, thinking about what he actually did. He had spent the rest of the night thinking about Sarah and the potential taste of her lips on his. Hang on, since when was she Sarah?

He wouldn't look her in her eyes, but guessed he caught the steely professional tone of her voice. She was also sure he knew she had stared straight at him. She watched him as he slowly raised his head and made his point. She watched his eyes, and saw he didn't want to say it.

He had to do it. Damn! He didn't want to but he couldn't risk her. Or himself for that matter. He saw the disappointed look of understanding as she answered him. He sees the curious look Harm gives them and promptly dismisses him and Sar…Mac.

She ignores Harm and pauses at the door of his office, he meets her eyes momentarily, then puts his head in his hands on her desk. She walks quickly to her office, shuts the door draws the blinds and slumps in her chair.

Harm stands outside her door, not sure if he should go in and find out what the hell happened in there. Suddenly the door opens and she is there glaring up at him. He looks at her eyes, and senses that now is not the best time to talk. As she slams the door, he also senses that now means he's too late.

He looks up at the knock on his door and when he calls 'enter' he isn't surprised to see Harm come in. Nor is he surprised by the line of questioning. He responds with an evasive answer to the effect of Mac bordering on insubordination and dereliction of duty, in an event that had occurred while Harm had not been present.

Harm leaves the office and heads to his own, giving up on the truth for the time being. Resigning himself to paperwork he blocks out the rest of the world until it is time to go home. He walks past Mac's office and pauses momentarily, she hadn't come out all day. He shakes his head and leaves.

In her office Mac places the last of the paperwork in the filing cabinet and sighs, no excuse now. She picks up her things and cautiously exits the office. She looks around her and walks slowly through the bullpen, stopping only in front of his door, indecision a physical pain racking her body. She makes up her mind and enters the office.

He looks up to see her leaning against his door, arms crossed and staring at a non-existent spot on her shoe. She raises her eyes to him for a fraction of a second and he sees the raw emotion that she spends most of time hiding. He sees that she is confused, that she wants him, that she can't lose and that she will not take being betrayed by another man. He doubts she meant him to see the last bit.

She watches him as he studies what she let him see. He looks down and she steps forward two paces. Suddenly he hits the desk, grabs his things, and stalks out. She blinks hard, then he returns and suggests she follows him.

He senses her caution as she follows him into his bedroom. He senses her nervousness when he manoeuvres them into the same spots as the night before. Sir? Drop the formalities here Sarah. Admiral. He can tell she is nervous but steps toward her. Sarah. What about mistakes? Duties? Careers? You're the only woman I could make this mistake for. I can't Sir.

I love you Sarah. She'd left him in his room as soon as she'd guessed what he was going to say. But by the time she got home, she knew she'd made on of the biggest mistakes in her life. And lost the first decent man in the process. She turns and walks slowly into her room, and pulls a case out from under her bed. Solemnly she opens the case, then sits back on her haunches staring at the full bottles.

**Wow, okay so this was meant to be a one-shot with a happy ending for Mac and the Admiral. It's going to be a bit longer I guess **

**Warning: Updates will be sporadic, same for all of my current stories.**


End file.
